


Shower Stuck

by OrangeTVAddict



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTVAddict/pseuds/OrangeTVAddict
Summary: After a long day all the chief wanted was a relaxing shower, that’s not quite what he got.





	1. Vic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve probably fucked up somewhere but let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Vic was running extremely late, not that her family will expect her to be on time - they are the sort of family to tell her a time an hour early just so she’ll show up on time - anyway as usual she was running late for family dinner.

She’d just come back from a call, it was a horrible one, everyone was helping and when her shift ended most of the team had decided to stay behind and help B-shift, this meant the station was eerily quite. It was weird there was only the receptionist and everyone else was either at the fire or on aid car.

She walked straight to her locker noticing on the way the chief’s light was still on in his office, he had become intrum captain whilst Sullivan and Herrera were still recovering, she had been watching him the last few days, she was sure he was about to explode. Thinking about it she probably would as well considering all the clean up he is having to deal with after the storm and now taking on what is technically a second job.

Anyway enough procrastination she needed to get in the shower and quickly get to this dinner. All she wanted to do was take a long hot shower and reenergise before this interrogation her family calls ‘family dinner’.

Maybe she will just indulge on this luxury, it’s not often you can have a shower without someone banging on the door telling you to ‘hurry up’, that’s it she’s decided to have a luxury shower.

Vic took her sweet time, she put headphones in and blasted her music and danced around getting all of her stuff she needed together. This was one of her favourite things to do drown the world and its problems out with her unnecessarily loud music.

She skipped down the hall carrying her towel and toilet bag, she was looking forward to this shower it wasn’t often she got to enjoy the luxury of time.

She walked into the bathroom blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

Chapter 2

The day had been long and tedious for one Lucas Ripley and unfortunately it wasn’t going to be ending anytime soon considering the stack of paperwork piled like a mountain that towers over him. 

He was fairly good at just getting on with it and concentrating but when you have been concentrating for 13 hours straight it begins to get tiresome especially considering it didn’t even look like he had even dented the stack of files.

He began procrastinating, not really thinking of anything In particular he just kept catching himself staring into space as if he was trying to see the future or something.

Maybe coffee will help he thought to himself and proceeded to get up and make himself a coffee, this was a bad idea. Apparently when he is in the mood to procrastinate coffee only makes him think about completely irrelevant things even more.

He got up again unsure what to do with himself, he wasn’t going to get any work done in this state.

He thought about going to the gym but he was so exhausted the thought of sweating it out in the gym made him want to curl into a ball. That’s when he had the perfect idea, what is the best part of going to the gym? The shower after.

Ripley grabbed a towel from the stack of spares and headed to the shower, he walked into the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror, he looked like he had aged ten years hopefully this shower would rejuvenate him.

He opened the shower curtain and there in front of him... was some soap and shampoo, thankfully there was some there because he doesn’t have anything at the station.

He turned the water on and let it fall over his head, he felt the stress seep out of him.

Chapter 3

Vic walked toward the mirror and began lip sinking the amazing song that was playing through her headphones, she was already beginning to be relaxed and she hadn’t even gotten in the shower yet.

Ripley had been in the shower for roughly ten minutes and he was feeling so relaxed he could almost sleep, when he heard the faint sound of the door, or was he just being paranoid, yeah he was definitely being paranoid, let’s be honest who would manage to walk into a bathroom and not hear the shower on?

Vic continued to dance in front of the mirror, she proceeded to take her clothes of and fold them neatly into a pile, she was just beginning to wrap the towel around her and take her earphones out when the shower curtain began moving. 

Ripley turned off the shower and headed out of the shower to get his towel, hopefully he will manage to make a slightly bigger dent into those files once he gets out, he began to pull the shower curtain open.

Vic practically had a heart attack when chief Ripley appeared from behind the curtain, she definitely screamed as she covered her eyes and jumped back quickly covering herself with her towel, due to her jumping back her head phones fell from her ears as her phone was perched on the shelf and has now fallen.

Ripley opened the curtain to see a very naked Hughes, suddenly remembering she was not the only one in that state of undress he quickly covered himself with his hands and progressively moved to using the curtain.

“Hughes!” he said in sync with her “Chief!”

Vic turned her back, “Please get a towel.” She said.

“Eh well it’s sort of...there...can you pass it?” Ripley asked

Vic wanted the floor to eat her whole in that moment as she passed the towel over to her chief who subsequently wrapped it around his waist.

“I’m sorry sir.” Vic said blushing due to embarrassment, she has just seen the chiefs you know what, oh my god. She was acting like a child but really she had no idea what to do in this situation.

“No, no I’m sorry.” Ripley relied looking to the floor, a blush appearing on his face.

In that moment Vic had no idea what he was apologising for, considering she had come into the room whilst he was in the shower, but then it hit her she was also naked when he had opened that curtain.

“Eh...agree that this never happened?” Vic asked hopefully.

“Yes, definitely.” Ripley replied

He proceeded to grab all of his stuff and motioned to the door, at which she just looked at him apologetically as he fumbled about. 

He moved to open the door but when he tried to turn the handle it wouldn’t open he fussed with it slightly panicking wanting to get out of this extremely awkward situation as quick as possible and now the worst time in history to somehow forget how to open a door.

Unfortunately the door was not opening and Hughes had seemed to notice he was struggling, so she went to offer her help, she was distracted for a moment whilst her skin touched his wet skin but shook herself out of her daze, but still even when she tried the door wouldn’t budge.

“Why won’t the door work?” Hughes asked

“I have no idea.” Ripley replied 

He proceeded to put everything down and focus all of his energy on unlocking the door unfortunately it was to no avail, the door wasn’t budging.

“Well I think we’re stuck until the team get back.” He said standing back from the door.

“Great.” Hughes replied sarcastically.

Chapter 4

They both stood for the next few minutes very unsure on what to do in this situation, Ripley stood with his hands on his hips clearly thinking of another way out, it gave Vic a pretty unobscured view of his toned abdomen and lean muscle, she’s not going to lie the chief is quite hot, she hadn’t noticed how fit he was, he was always wearing a shirt that left a lot to the imagination.

“Just a question how did you not hear me in the shower?” Ripley asked curiously.

“Eh... I had my headphones in.” She admitted 

“Wait that means you have your phone, we can phone reception to get us out, where is it?” Ripley asked suddenly getting an idea.

Vic looked to the shelf where it had previously been. “It was there when you came out from behind the curtain, but I did jump back maybe it fell.” She said looking around the floor.

“Eh...I think I found it.” Ripley stated and Vic jumped up in delight but when she followed his eye line it was a devastating sight, her phone in the toilet.

“Great, just great, first I walk in on my boss’ boss’ boss showering, I flash him and then I find my phone in the toilet, great.” She rants letting her emotions get the best of her.

“Hughes I said it was alright, it’s fine, you can dry the phone out and we can forget this ever happened if you want.” Ripley replied 

“I don’t want to stick my hand in toilet water.” She stated this resulted in them both staring at the toilet as a silence descended that Vic couldn’t tell wether it was awkward or comfortable.

Chapter 5

“Why don’t we get changed? I mean it will hopefully help us be less awkward and it’s cold.” Ripley suggested 

Vic looked at him, he was still wearing his towel his chest dripping with water and she couldn’t stop looking.

“I promise I won’t look, I’ll even turn around.” He offered assuming her stare was due to her protest to his idea.

“Fine, you go first.” She said and he nodded to her happy with her decision, he began undoing his towel and she quickly covered her eyes, “wow okay, your just going to strip there.” She said

“Well what were you expecting?” He questioned.

“I don’t know maybe you would go in the shower.” She stated

“I’m not changing in the shower, just turn around.” He said as he continued, she had been covering her eyes ever since he removed his towel so she quickly turned to face the wall.

She could here him drying himself then pulling his underwear and trousers on.

Ripley couldn’t resist looking at her whilst he pulled up his trousers his eyes following her long legs up to her back and neck that was covered by a very small towel. She was very hot, way out of his league and he could not believe this was happening right now. He shook himself from his thoughts and stated, “alright the valuables are covered you can turn around if you want.” 

Vic turned around to see Ripley only in trousers grabbing a shirt ready to put on. “’The valuables’?” She questioned mockingly.

“Just get changed Hughes.” He said smirking at her mocking.

“Well go on then, turn around.” She probed him

Ripley laughed and turned to finish buttoning his shirt, meanwhile Vic quickly got to work with putting her clothes on in recorded time.

She informed him he could turn and they stood awkwardly, Ripley was only wearing trousers and a shirt.

Vic felt something inside her, that she had to escape from and she went to check the door. Just like before the door was stuck.

“Hughes I don’t think we will be getting out any time soon.” Ripley said.

“Ugh.” She moaned.

“What not good enough company?” He questioned mockingly.

“Ha no unfortunately I’m going to be even later than I was planing for a family dinner.” She admitted.

“Well what’s a better excuse that being stuck at work.” He replied trying to find the positive.

“What my excuse that currently is I got stuck in the shower with my boss’ boss’ boss, yeah sounds great.” She said.

Ripley laughed at that, “your making it sound like your sleeping with me.” He said and the second it left his mouth he regretted it. “I’m sorry that was inappropriate.” He apologised. 

“No no, that’s how I meant to make it sound because that’s how my family will see it.” Hughes admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Right, your always late and you always say it’s because of work that now they are more suspicious and this just sounds bad, I get it.” He admitted.

“Do you have a perfect family that is always early when your always late?” She asked.

“Yup, it sucks they’ve now started telling me times that are an hour early so I won’t be so late.” He said laughing about it.

“No way, me too.” She said smiling at him.

“Yep it sucks being the unreliable one.” He said.

“It sounds like we have more in common than I thought.” Vic stated.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yep, I’m the one always late, I’m the unreliable one.” She admitted.

“Well we can just be late and unreliable together.” He said.

“I think everyone’s like that if they really care about their job.” She said to him.

Chapter 6

It had been about two hours and they had migrated to the floor, talking about random things when they finally heard people.

“Hey anyone there?!” They shouted at the door.

“Hughes? Is that you?” She heard Travis from the other side.

“Yeah please help us we’ve been trapped for the last few hours.” She stated.

“We?” He asked confused 

“Yeah it’s me and the chief, it’s a long story?” She said looking to Ripley.

“Okay I’ll get you out and then your telling me that story.” Travis said.

Shortly after the maintenance man was up and managed to unlock the door for them and out came Vic and Ripley.

Everyone had gathered somehow and they were all getting the most confused glances “Are you to...sleeping together?” Maya asked confused.

“No, no we just got stuck it’s a long story and I have to go, I’ll catch you up tomorrow.” Hughes said rushing out to her dinner.

“Where are you going?” Travis shouts back.

“She has a family dinner she’s extremely late for.” Ripley replied causing even more shocked faces, “what? we were in there for two hours we had to talk about something.” Ripley tried to answer their shocked expressions.

“Eh let me get my stuff together and then I’ll get out of the bathroom.” Ripley said.

He went back into the bathroom and retrieved his toiletries and noticed from the corner of his eyes, Hughes phone in the toilet, he reluctantly grabbed it and put it in his towel and headed out, when he came out the bathroom most of the team had remained in the same spot. “Eh I’ll be in my office if you need anything good night.” He said and left.

When he went home shortly after, he put her phone in a bag of rice and left it to hopefully dry.

Chapter 7

Vic managed to make it to the dinner one hour and fifteen minutes late which luckily due to her parents telling her a different time meant she was only fifteen minutes late.

Half way through the dinner she realised she still didn’t have her phone, hopefully no one flushed it or peed on it or even worse shit on it, her thoughts rushed, she was going to need to buy a new phone.

Chapter 8

Ripley woke up and was extremely relieved when he found Hughes’ phone working, he would take that back to her today.

He headed into work and began to eat away at the ever-growing pile of files, when Hughes came in early he went to go see her, she was at her locker when he leaned against the one next to her. “Vic.” Yes that’s right they are now on first name bases due to their situation the day before they had realised they had quite a lot in common.

“Oh hey.” She replied 

“Missing something?” He questioned holding her phone.

“No way.” She said taking it and watching as it turned on. “I thought it was flushed or even worse covered in urine.” She admitted gleefully.

“Nah I got it out after you rushed off and put it in a bag of rice over night to dry it out.”

“So you braved the toilet water.” She laughed.

“You do know it’s just regular water that’s been put in a toilet.” He said laughing at her reaction.

“Anyway thanks.” She said and went to hug him, they stayed like that for a few seconds and of course Travis had to walk in then. They pulled back unaware of Travis and he said, “anyway I better get back.” And headed out the other exit to which Travis was standing.

“So what is that?” Travis said once he was gone.

“Travis, you’re here?” She said trying to cover how much of a fright he gave her.

“Eh eh eh, we’re not changing the subject, what happened between you two.” He asked.

“Well it’s a long story.” She said.

“I don’t mind.” Travis admitted.

“Okay well I went in the shower and I had my headphones in as I usually do and didn’t realise he was in there we ended up scaring the shit out of each other and, maybe saw each other naked for a couple seconds, and dropping my phone in the toilet then the door got stuck and you came and saved us.” She finished taking a large breath at the end.

“You saw chief naked?” He questioned.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“How does he look?” He questioned.

“Good.” She replied.

“Now are we talking naked as in chest or naked as in the full birthday suit.” He asked.

“Birthday suit.” She replied smugly.

“Tell me when to stop.” He said as his hands started together and began to slowly move outward.

Vic just raised her eyebrows at him, then people began to come in and Vic shushed him and told him they would talk later.

The End


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get stuck once again, but where is it this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments I’m glad you liked my fic, this is my second chapter I’m thinking there will be another couple, I have some ideas. Also I have not checked this so sorry for all my mistakes

Chapter 1

It had been another long day for the chief, as much as he loved his job even he couldn’t handle the stress of being fire chief and captain of Station 19. He had began asking the firefighters of 19 to help him out.

His best helper had to be between Warren and Hughes they both seem to understand the stress he is under and are constantly offering to help him with the never ending pile of paper work. 

The people of 19 motivate him to carry on, they are like a family. Even though it had been rough for the first couple of weeks, after Hughes and himself had gotten stuck in the shower there were many dirty looks as though he had just slept with their sister then snuck out an didn’t call.

Hughes had managed to call off her protective family, after repeatedly admitting nothing happened it was just an unfortunate situation. They have all began to embrace him into their little family.

Ripley had always believed creating a strong relationship was important for all stations. It really helped boost teamwork and moral, that is why he has and always will eat meals with the team.

Warren had just been in offering to take some of the paperwork off of his hands which he had refused, Ripley was a proud man and even though he was way out of his depths he didn’t want to burden his work on others especially not the rookie.

Chapter 2

Hughes has just come back from a call and is hyped, there is something about fighting fires that makes her feel alive.

As she had walked into the station she had witnessed Warren leaving, Ripley’s office, “Hey Warren What was that about?” Hughes asked as she caught up to him.

“Oh Nothing, I just feel bad he only ever comes out of that office for meetings or to eat I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping in there.” Warren admits.

“Yeah I know it’s not right but what more can we do, we have been helping with what we can over the past few weeks.” Hughes states as Warren nods his head.

“Yeah I know I just can’t help thinking we could do more, so I offered but he said no, I guess he’s fine doing it all alone.” Warren continues.

“Yeah I guess so.” Hughes said stopping as she realised what she’s going to do. 

She heads straight to the shower to get cleaned up before anything.

Chapter 3

Hughes stepped under the warm water, with her eyes closed.

All she can picture is that night a few weeks ago where her and the chief had gotten them selves stuck in this room. She has had dreams about what she had seen that day. As inappropriate as that is she can’t control what her sleeping mind does, so technically she’s not at blame.

The thoughts and dreams all come flooding back when she’s in the shower especially the station one. That is most definitely not the reason she has started showering a lot more than she used to.

After her steaming shower was ended by Miller banging on the door shouting about wasting water.

“Hughes I swear to god if you have used all the hot water again you are going to find me in your showering in your shower every morning using up all your hot water before you even wake up.” Dean shouts through the door.

Hughes decides she has tortured Dean enough and gets out of the shower, this doesn’t mean she’s not going to take as long as possible before she actually leaves the shower.

A good ten minutes later Vic emerges from the bathroom wearing only a towel with her hair done perfectly neatly.

“Thank god, I was about to get Jack to stand above me with a bucket of water and just shower like that.” Miller started as he barged past her to get into the bathroom.

Vic laughed at his dramatics as she walked toward her locker and proceeded to get changed, luckily most people had left for the night or were on aid car so the locker room was basically empty.

Chapter 4

‘Right that’s it ‘ Ripley thought as he jumped up all of a sudden feeling extremely restless, he just needed to walk about get another coffee and a energy bar and he would be good to getting back to work.

Ripley headed to his door and had to try and unstick the handle, for some reason it was as though the office believed he needed to do more work, because sometimes his door would get stuck and sometimes it would be like cutting butter with a hot knife.

Ripley walked from his office to the kitchen, walking slowly as he hoped if he spent longer walking there would be less work for him to do when he got back. 

He made it to the kettle in the slowest time possible and began making another cup of coffee.

As he waited for the kettle to boil he walked about the kitchen he began to scroll through Twitter on his phone as he lays it on the counter swiping through irrelevant tweet after another he gets bored and begins to swing his feet aimlessly hoping to become interested in something that would keep him going back to work for only another minute.

Just then when he looked up as he was about to look at the walls he saw through the door way Hughes.

Hughes was just in her towel as though she had just come out of the shower, at that thought his mind went immediately back to the other week and what he had saw, as inappropriate as it may be Ripley can’t stop himself thinking about it from time to time, I mean come on he is a man who is single and spends all of his time in an office doing paper work, he can’t meet women because he doesn’t have time to, so what if he has a couple of fantasies that consist of getting stuck in a shower as long as he’s not with Hughes in theses fantasies they’re not inappropriate.

However as he is standing there his own mind trying to convince himself wether it not his thoughts are inappropriate he realises how inappropriate he is being in that moment. Immediately he feels disgusted by himself, and luckily the noise of the kettle pulls him out of his own guilt for almost watching her get changed. 

What has his life come to? He used to be able to get women every night of the week but now he’s lucky if he sees a woman he doesn’t work with.

Ripley rushes back to his office and begs his mind to forget what just happened and do some work.

Luckily enough he manages to settle his brain and begins to work.

Chapter 5

After Hughes had gotten changed and ready to leave for her shit she had headed to the kitchen to get a snack before she leaves, she grapes an apple and begins to walk toward the door.

When she walks past Ripley’s office she immediately remembers what she had planned to do before her shower.

Hughes knocks on his office door and enters not waiting for confirmation.

Hughes walks in and shuts the door behind her, she immediately takes a seat before even looking at the chief.

“Hughes, is everything okay?” Ripley asked concerned with her abrupt entrance.

“Yeah I’m fine... but you are not.” Hughes says dramatically pausing for effect.

“What are you talking vault Hughes?” Ripley asks confused.

“Look Chief we can all see that you are struggling, all we want to do is help you, especially Warren.” Hughes states.

“I’m sorry Hughes I just don’t know how helpful you can all be, I understand you all want to help but I don’t know what you could do.” Ripley replies to her looking around at all the different paper work.

“Well I am here to help, I don’t have to be home tonight, use me however you feel.” Hughes said and then realised that that could have been taken wrong. “I can do any paperwork.” She quickly specified, not that she would believe he would have taken it any other way but just to be safe. They did have a slightly closer relationship after them getting stuck.

“Look Hughes I know you want to help but o don’t have anything for you to do.” Ripley admits, he is being completely honest because he wouldn’t be saying no to spending a night with her even if it was just working.

“Fine, I’ll just go but honestly I will be offering this to you every night until you don’t need to spend every waking minute in this place.” Hughes said as she got up.

“Thank you Hughes I really appreciated hat I will hopefully have something that isn’t important that I do go off,lad on you.” He says with a laugh.

“You know Hughes you are the only firefighter I have worked with that has be so persistent in being given extra work.

“Well that’s just me Chief always here to help with whatever.” Hughes said waking to the door.

Hughes pushes on the door handle but the door won’t budge, after trying another couple of times she turns to the chief, “Eh I’m sorry to interrupt again but I can’t open the door.” Hughes admits.

“Oh don’t worry it’s just stiff let me get it.” Ripley said as she got up from his desk and headed toward the door.

“Oh I’m sorry now I’m disrupting you even more.” Hughes apologies.

“No don’t worry about it, I’m glad for a distraction like yourself.” Ripley says, in his head that had sounded a lot less inappropriate. Trying to move past his awkward statement he heads to the door and begins to try and push the door open.

After three attempts the door won’t budge.

“I’m afraid we might be stuck.” Ripley admits.

“You’re messing with me.” Hughes says as she walks closer to him, she reaches her hand out for the handle before he has time to remove his hand, there is an awkward half movement half apology from both of them as she feels butterflies in her stomach.

“No I’m being serious.” Ripley admits in a soft whisper due to how close there bodies. 

Ripley immediately pulls away and walks off toward his desk trying to diffuse whatever was happening between them.

“Why does this always happen to us.” Hughes laughs cause Ripley to let out a small sighing laugh.

“I don’t know.” He replies.

“Well What do we do now, all my stuff is in my locker.” Hughes admit.

“Oh I have my phone.” Ripley states as he goes to get it out of his pocket, but it’s not there, “dammit where is it?” Ripley asks himself as he looks around his desk.

“Where was the last place you remember having it?” Vic asked him.

“Oh... it’s in the kitchen.” Ripley admits sheepishly.

“Great so does that mean we are stuck?” Hughes asks.

“I guess so.” Ripley replies.

Hughes heads straight back to the chair opposite his desk. “Well I guess we are waiting this out come on, this can be your break sit next to my.” Hughes says as she taps the chair next to her for Ripley to sit in.

Ripley walked over to her to sit down.

Chapter 6

“Funny how this has happened to us again.” Ripley states after they both get settled.

“Yeah I know it’s so weird, every time I’m in that shower I think about it.” Hughes said.

“Oh so you’re thinking about me.” Ripley’s smooth act comes shining through.

“No not you, I mean the situation, you know I ended up being only fifteen minutes late for that dinner because the had told me a time an hour earlier to ensure I was there.” Hughes states in disbelief avoiding answering his question discretely she’s not about to admit that she thinks about him in the shower.

“Wow just like you had said they would, don’t worry about it now that I have this job as well my family had totally stopped inviting me to things.” Ripley laughs.

“That sucks.” Hughes admits in all honesty.

“Oh no I don’t see it as that bad, I barely have time to go to my own home so why would I want to got to my mothers house where she bombards me with questions about my personal life.” Ripley admits , he is slightly surprised by how much he actually said but there’s just so,etching with Hughes that he can’t stop himself form saying what’s on his mind. He has to remember how dangerous that could be.

“Yeah everyone gets those sorts of questions, don’t worry about it.” Hughes says with a smile.

“Any way what would you be doing if you hadn’t come into my office and got stuck?” Ripley asks.

“Well I’m not sure, I could quite possible have gotten home and immediately crashed or I would read or watch TV, Ohh I’m also partial to a bit of cooking.” Hughes admits.

“Your joking right?” Ripley asks.

“What are you taking about?” Hughes asks pretending like she’s offended by his question.

“No its- no I-.” Ripley begins to stutter unable to get the right words out.

Hughes laughs out loud, “Wow I just made the chief stutter. You can say it by the way I won’t be offended.” Hughes states.

“No it’s just I thought everyone said you couldn’t cook.” Ripley says hesitantly.

“Yeah that’s true but I still like doing it, you got to do the things you want to even if the end product is bad.” Hughes laughs.

Just as Ripley was about to reply he hears the desk phone ringing. Hughes turns to him and says, “are you serious that phone had been there all along.” 

“Oh Yeah I completely forgot about that.” Ripley admitted slightly embarrassed that it had slipped his mind.

“Okay I’ll phone reception, I don’t know anyone’s number so hopefully that will have to do.” Hughes states as she dials reception.

Unfortunately no one answers.

“Dammit.” Ripley states.

“What not good enough company?” Hughes asks. 

His takes them both back to the previous time they were stuck when he had asked that question to her.

“No nothing like that, it’s just if I was in your shoes o would want to go home.” Ripley replies.

“Don’t worry about me I’m fine someone will come.” Hughes states.

Just as she finished her sentence there was a knock on the screen door. 

Ripley rushed over and opened the blinds, it was Warren. “Warren help me open the door you should be able to shoulder barge it open on your side!” Ripley shouts through the glass.

Warren immediately dies as he has been asked and comes running through the door, surprisingly he sees Vic in the office, dressed as though she was leaving.

“Well bye Chief. Let me know if you need any help, with anything.” Vic says as she walks out of the door.

Warren looks confused as he furrows his brow and points his finger between the chief and Vic.

“Oh Hughes was just offering her services to help me out.” Ripley said and immediately regretted it, he knew Warren wouldn’t take it like that but the fact he did wasn’t good.

“She was just offering to do some paperwork like you had.” Ripley clarified.

“Oh okay, well I was just coming to say I am about to go so last chance for getting to offload some work.” Warren stated.

“I’m good Warren p, just go home.” Ripley replies.

“Okay sir, goodnight.” Warren says as he goes to leave the office.

“And don’t shit the door Warren.” Ripley said.

After everyone had left he decided to leave shortly after them as he could no longer work his mind was still running about what it means about his inappropriate thoughts and the way he kept interpreting things as being romantic when they clearly weren’t. The main thin tossing about his head had been the conversation they were having before the phone call where she had said to do things even if they turned bad, even though she had been talking about cooking he couldn’t help but relate that to how he was feeling.

Luckily once he got back to bed he realised how stupid he was being he could never have a relationship with a firefighter he is chief, that wouldn’t be possible, that doesn’t stop him dreaming about a certain someone that night.

The End


End file.
